Clarence
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: "I'm kinda good, which sucks. Your kinda bad. Which is actually all manner of hot!"


_Hello everybody! This is my latest story 'clarence' starring kim possible's arch nemisis shego and a guest star from the famous TV series supernatural. But don't get too exited folks. This is only a mini story. Its only going to have like 4-5 chapers tops. Don't worry it will still be great._

_Now people you might have noticed that this is very similar to my other story 'Winchester'. Well it is. Its supposed to be. I've kinda lost my muse when it comes to that story and I thought that making a similar mini story similar to it would help that. And I gotta say I was right. Writing this chapter was kinda fun and I want to keep writing. So the purpous of this story is accomplished. _

_Now about the actual story, well i'll explain that after this story is over. So check at the ending authors notes. _

_I own nothing enjoy._

**Clarence**

**CHAPTER I- MEETINGS **

Shego in running down an alleyway with a brown sack in her hand. Shego is running past garbage cans, buildings with condemed sighns on them, and litter as far as the eye can see. Shego will then turn a corner where she starts breathing heavily to try and catch her breath. Shego then starts looking to her left and then to her right. She then looks to her bag that she has been carrying and says annoyed. "You better be it."

The second she said that a large beem of light is shined on her from above. Shego looks up and sees a Global Justice helicopter shining its search light at her. On the side of the helicopter the door is opened and one of Global Justice agents is pointing an advanced looking chrome sniper rifle at her. A loud voice calls out. "SHEGO! SET DOWN THE DEVICE AND SURRENDER OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO-"

The Global Justice agent is stopped when a green energy blast that not only inturrupts him but destoryes the search light on the helicopter. Another green energy blast partially hits the top helicopter blades, melting them on contact. The helicopter quickly decends into one of the buildings, but not before the pilot and the passengers jump out of the helicopter and deploy their parachutes.

Seeing this shego's hand stops emmiting its traditional green glow. Shego then sighs but before she can do anything else an electrict bolt of energy is shot at her and bearly missed her head before slamming into a wall. Shego looks down the allyway to her right where the bolt came from and sees Global Justice agents climbinb out of the first floor windows in one of the buildings. Seeing the famous law enforcment agency agents comming out of the word work shego lights up her hands agian and starts shooting plasma blasts at them as she starts running further down the alleyway.

Back to where she started running and jumping past garbage cans and rotted woodend planks with a bag of voulables in her hand, only this time she is bieng shot at by weaponized bolts of electricity by highly trained super villian hunting agents. Doding another bolt that nearly hits her side, shego growls in anger and shoots up into the side of one of the condemed buildings she is running next to. A large part of the building quickly collapses in a small expllosion. Creating a pile of debree in the allleyway. Effectively cutting off the Agents fallowing her.

Shego laughs and smirks in triumph as she keeps running down the alleyway. The laugh and smirk is short lived as she ran right into a street filled to the brimb with squad cars with droves and droves of Agents. All Global Justice and all with the same advanced chrome rifles and most importantly they are all pointed at her.

A strong light is then shined on shego again. Shego looks up and sees that on top of two of the buildings accross from where she is two large spot lights are pointed at her. Keeping the known super criminal in bright light for all to see.

Shego coveres her eyes with her hand to block out the blinding light. When she does she sees that on top of the two buildings the two spot lights are guarded by a squad of Global Justice agents with the same chrome rifle.

One of the Agents on top of the buildings walks up to the corner closest to shego and pulls out a megaphone. "SHEGO! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! STAND DOWN AND PREPARE TO BE DETAINED!"

Shego does not give any verbal responce but she does reignight her hands. The Global justice agents do not repsond to the super criminal arming herself, as they have been trained only to fire either when fired apon or when ordred.

After a good few moments in the heated stand off another agent walked up to the agent holding the megaphone and rudly grabbed it out of the other agent's hands. "THIS IS GLOBAL JUSTICE TOP AGENT WILL DU! SUPER CRIMINAL SHEGO! THE AGENTS HERE ARE ALL EQUIPPED WITH NEXT GENERATION STUN RIFLES! IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER IMMEDIATLY OR SHOW ANY MORE SIGHNS OF AGGRESSION WE WILL OPEN FIRE ON YOU!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY PRETTY BOY!" Shego yells before she shoots a large blast of green plasma at the top of the building. The blast hits the top the building, creating a large explosion of smoke.

At the top of the building the spot light is half melted and inoperable while the agents are all on the floor, alive, but mostly incapacitated. All but one. Agent Will Du pulls grabs his radio and commands. "OPEN FIRE!"

The Global Justice agents then immideatly start firing at the super criminal. Luckilly for shego the 'next generation' stun rifles can really kick and the agents were bad shots to start with so shego can easily dodge them. Shego fires her plasma at the squad cars before blasting a door of the building to her right and diving into it for cover.

The second after she lands the room she is in is pelted with electrict bolts of energy. Even the wall that is seperating her from the GJ agents is being littered with holes. Holder her head with her hands shego thinks. 'How are those weapons stun?!'

shego is completly unable to move because even and inch above from where she is on the ground bolts of energy are coming out of the wall and into the room she is in. Luckily for her that is about as low as they can go. Unlucky for her she can't do anything with out bieng shot.

Shego can think of nothing as she lays there just wating to get shot. Not that shego would ever admit it but she is scared right now. Stun weapons or not the human body, even her fast healing and super powerd human body, can only take so much. Since the global justice agents sent to capture her cant see her, even if she was shot and stunned, they would never know it and would only continue to shoot her... even after she would have died.

Outside of the building, the street filled with trigger happy Global justice agents continue to shoot into the building not knowing or caring if they have already shot and incapcitated their fugitive. The rifles that the agents are using are fully charged and are ment to last hours on end, even on continious blast, so the agents don't have to worry about them running out of power.

Still shooting into the building an agent at the side of one of the squad cars asks another agent to his right. "You think we hit her yet?!"

"Probably! But we don't know for sure! Just keep firing until we get the order!"

"Oka-" The agent is cut off when a howling, defining noise is emmitted. The Global Justice agents at first try to ignore it and continue to fire but soon have to drop their new fancy rifles to cover their ears. That does them little good as the sound only gets louder and louder. Eventually the sound is too much and all the 'highly trained' Global Justice agents fall to the ground unconscious. But the sound does not stop and the decibels only increase and the sound more intense.

Back inside of the building shego is still holding her head trying to not get shot. Shego quickly notices that the agents have stopped fireing and infact hears nothing, no action of any kind. No orders to stand down, no threats of further shooting, and no asking of he demands.

Shego not knowing what to do stands up and when she does she goes over and looks through the shot up window to see that every agent had dropped their new glorfied stun guns and on the ground unconscious both on the ground and on top of the buildings.

With a confused looks shego asked openly. "What the f-"

Shego is inturrupted when the glass infront of her breaks to pieces. Shego holder her hands in front of her face to try and protect herself. After a few seconds shego lowers her hands and sees that every piece of glass, not just in the building but every piece she could see, was broken to bits and said bits were littered everywhere.

Still standing inside of the scorched hole ridden building shego looks on at the site and is confused out of her gord. But she quickly shruggs it off. As a supervillianess and former super hero shego has seen some pretty strange things over the years. 'Eh, probably some big bad wannabe look'n to impress or hire me.'

Shego then walks over and grabs her sack off the ground. "You had better not be broken."

Shego looks inside of the sack and sees that the device is perfectly fine or at least looks fine enough to fool the one who hired her. Shego closes the bag and walks toward the door she kicked in. When she makes it to the threshold of the door shego sees that in the center of the street is an unmasked man in a long tan trench coat looking right at her.

Shego stares at the man for a moment. Just looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Shego shakes her head to try and get rid of _that_ feeling. shego waves sarcastically at this new mysteryman, turns around, and walks back into the building. "Sorry buddy. You want my services you make an appointment through the right channels." Shego then thinks. 'Though that is one hell of a way to get my attention.'

"And what are the 'proper channels'?"

Hearing this Shego immediately turns to her left and sees the same man that was in the street. Freaked out shego jumps back and lights up her hand that isn't holding her bag. "Woah back off!" The man is not intimidated and looks at her with a serious, almost stone like face. Getting impatient and a little creeped out Shego demands. "Well? Say something!" The man in the tan trench coat stays silent and starts walking toward the angry super criminal. Having had enough of this guy shoots a blasma blast at his head while thretening. "GET BACK!"

The man is shot right in the face and green smoke evelopes the man's head. Shego smiles at her handy work and the thought that the guy being in pain. But when shego looks down from his head she realizes that the guy isn't shouting in agony on the ground like he should be. Soon after the smoke clears and shego sees that the guy is completly fine, in fact he doesn't have a scratch any where on his arguably hot face.

Shego then blasts him agian in the chest only to leave a little scorch mark and a little hole on the guy's trench coat. Shego then blasts at the man's leg only to have the same effect. Seeing that her powers arn't working on him shego turns around to try and run toward the door. When she turns around she runs right into the chest of the man with the gorgous blue eyes and tan trench coat. When she ran into him it felt like running into a steel wall.

Shego is knocked back and lands on her butt. Shego then starts rubbing her face because of the pain that part of her is currently feeling from running head first into what felt like a steel statue. Shego quickly stops and looks up to see that the man in the tan trench coat looking down at her with the same serious and stone like expression as before.

Knowing that running away won't do anything and that her powers are useless shego growels in frustration and asks. "What do you want?!"

The man in the tan trench coat looks down at her for a moment before he bends down on to one knee so he is seeing her at eye level and answers deep voice. "I need your help."

_Well thats it people I hope you liked it. I know i did. Now like i promised at the authors notes above i'll explain about this story. It takes place for kim possible some time after 'so the drama' but before 'graduation' and as for supernatural it takes place in the 6th season, ill get into that later in the story so your goint to have to wait. Sorry. _

_Now i've always thought that it was weird that fictional worlds that deal with super heros and fictional worlds that deal with supernatural and paranormal stuff are always in their seperate universes and not in the same one. It was always weird to me. There is no reason why they cant share the same fictional space. They are both rediculous and fantastic in their own ways and they would compliment each other well. So i thought i'd try and bring them togeather by making a story that has both supernatural elements and superhero elements i.e. my story Winchester and this puppy. I hope you enjoy this story as good as i do. _

_Now i do want reviews for this story people! They are important for writers. It helps us know what we are good at and what to improve on. We need it! OK, we just do! Now be as critical as you can when you leave a review. It will help no matter what. _

_Quote time. _

_-_We're going to heaven clarence!"

-Meg, supernatural


End file.
